


Six Generations (#140 Generations)

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [19]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther is her Daddy's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Generations (#140 Generations)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for numb3rs100. I set this in my Vignettes 'verse.

 “Who are these people, daddy?” Esther asked, holding up an old photo book.

 “That’s my dad, and my grandpa, and my great grandpa.”

 “They’re all soldiers?”

 “Yes. Five generations of service to their country. Six if you count me.”

 “Do I need to serve to?” Esther asked.

 “Oh no sweetie.  That’s just … it’s just a silly Granger thing.”

 “But you served and you’re my daddy?”

 “Yes but…” _‘Eppes don’t serve?’_  “You’re an Eppes and _very_ smart so there are better ways for you to serve than being shot at.”

 “Ok. But you’re my daddy so I should serve someway.”


End file.
